


Gadis Itu

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Tsukishima, dihari di mana usianya berubah, hatinya ikut berubah karena gadis di depannya. Kewarasannya ikut berubah. Kiranya. [Tsukishima x Fem!Hinata]





	Gadis Itu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> #nowplaying Gombal - Soulvibe

"Hey, boleh kita bertemu lagi?"

Pertanyaan sekaligus permintaan itu terlontar dari mulut Tsukishima sendiri. Tidak mudah baginya mengatakan itu. Sedikit ia harus menurunkan harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi itu. Yang lebih tinggi dari bangunan Tokyo Tower.

Gadis bersurai oranye di depan Tsukishima kini melongo menatapnya. Ramen yang baru saja ingin disantapnya kini terhenti di udara.

Sungguh, ekspresi gadis itu membuat Tsukishima ingin tertawa. Lucu sekali. Kadar lucunya itu bukan hanya untuk ditertawakan, melainkan menggemaskan. Begitulah pikir Tsukishima.

Ini gila. Tsukishima sepertinya sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Bahkan harga dirinya sepertinya mulai runtuh.

"Maksudnya?" tanya gadis itu. Polos. Benar-benar polos.

"Bertemu lagi. Maksudku, bertemu selain hari ini. Besok, mungkin? Lusa? Atau bahkan tulat sekalipun."

Meski yang dilontarkan Tsukishima terasa bukan dirinya, ia masih bisa mengatakannya dengan lantang, dengan tubuh tegap mencoba menjadi dirinya yang biasa.

Padahal dalam dirinya, jantungnya melompat-lompat, desir darah yang mengalir pada sarafnya mulai bekerja lebih aktif dari biasanya. Lihat, keningnya sudah agak terlihat butir peluh.

Gadis itu meletakkan sumpitnya pada mangkok. Tidak jadi ia memakan ramen tadi. Menatap Tsukishima lekat.

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Boleh. Besok kebetulan aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah."

Sungguh, Tsukishima ingin memarahi gadis itu. Senyuman gadis itu bisa mengundang lelaki lain. Terlalu manis senyumannya. Tapi untuk apa Tsukishima melakukan itu? Toh, baru juga berjumpa beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kamu kuliah? Kupikir kamu masih SMP."

Tsukishima, sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud mengejek. Ia juga terkejut pada gadis mungil dihadapannya kini.

Gadis itu mempertemukan kedua alisnya, "Enak saja! Aku sudah semester 2, tahu!"

"Oh? Kita seumuran, dong?"

Batin Tsukishima terlihat lega, karena ia tidak menjadi pedofil yang akan memacari gadis SMP.

"Kau semester dua? Kuliah di mana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Karasuno."

Gadis itu membelalakan matanya, "Hey, kita satu kampus. Jurusan apa?"

Tsukishima sedikit mengaduk ramen di depannya, "Arkeologi."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu nampak antusias, "Wah, hebat! Aku di jurusan ilmu komunikasi."

Tsukishima menatap gadis itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum, "Pantas kamu ini berisik."

"Enak saja! Padahal daritadi aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara."

"Ya, tapi dari gelagatmu, aku tahu."

Gadis itu memajukkan bibirnya, "Menyebalkan sekali." kemudian kembali ia menyantap ramen yang tinggal sedikit.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka masih melanjutkan obrolan remeh. Sesekali Tsukishima melontarkan kalimat ala warganet yang kurang kerjaan. Tapi takmengapa, memang ia agak sarkas orangnya.

Sesekali gadis itu merengut akan kalimat yang dilontarkan Tsukishima. Tapi ia mengerti akan sikapnya. Gadis itu sudah biasa karena terlatih oleh dosen-dosennya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tsukishima.

"Kamu ada kelas hari ini?" tanya Tsukishima.

"Tidak. Kamu sendiri?"

"Sama. Mau pergi denganku?"

Sungguh, Tsukishima di hadapan gadis itu jadi seperti lelaki yang dengan mudahnya mengajak banyak perempuan untuk pergi dengannya.

Ingin menarik kata-katanya pun rasanya percuma, karena ia juga masih ingin dengan gadis itu.

"Aku sedang tidak diculik, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma ingin mengobrol denganmu lebih lama."

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Ayolah, suara tawanya membuat Tsukishima ingin menutup mulutnya. Suara tawanya menggema sungguh indah. Baginya.

Astaga, Tsukishima benar-benar aneh hari ini.

"Asal kau tahu, ini hari ulang tahunku." lanjut Tsukishima di sela tawa si gadis itu.

Gadis itu berhenti tertawa, menatap Tsukishima, "Sungguh? Tapi aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya." kembali gadis itu tertawa dengan gemasnya, "tapi... selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi, kamu mau hadiah apa?"

"Kamu."

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening, "Bukankah ini terlalu cepat."

"Biar saja. Aku ingin kamu. Menemaniku seharian ini. Bisa kan?"

"Kamu aneh."

"Ini gara-gara kamu." Tsukishima masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya mengatakan semua hal yang menurutnya geli untuk ukuran lelaki romantis baginya.

Gadis itu menopang dagu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menatap Tsukishima agak dekat, "Baiklah. Aku terima ajakanmu. Hari ini saja."

Tsukishima meniru gaya gadis itu, "Aku rasa tidak cukup untuk satu hari ini saja?"

Mereka saling menatap. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, sedang Tsukishima masih konsisten dengan tanpa ekspresi, namun matanya menjelaskan bahwa ia merasa bahagia.

Jatuh cinta secepat ini, ya? Hanya menatapnya sebentar pun membuatnya ingin berada bersamanya.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Tsukishima.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hinata."

Sesuai dengan namanya, ia menghangatkanku bak mentari pagi, batin Tsukishima.

Tsukishima, dihari di mana usianya berubah, hatinya ikut berubah karena gadis di depannya. Kewarasannya ikut berubah. Kiranya.

* * *


End file.
